


前夜

by hekker



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekker/pseuds/hekker
Summary: It's a sin.





	前夜

**Author's Note:**

> 1、作者写文像小学生  
2、作者有毒

你多么希望教官不要跟过来。  
穿过空荡荡的总部大厅，你们的步伐快得像是在跑动。随便来个人都好啊！或许是教官的队友glaz，他或许会直接戳破自己的谎言——枪支昨天刚维修过。或者那个耶格——只要能把教官从他身边引开，一切就都不会发生了。  
但没有。脚步声在室内回响得如闷雷阵阵滚过，却没有任何人注意到你们。你的教官，从走出枪械室开始便没有对你说一句话——或许在签下那份建议把你们逐出军队的文件后便没跟你说过一句话——只是皱着眉头有点忧愁地目视前方，出发前随意套上的白衬已经被汗水打湿，隐隐透出低下苍白的肌肤。  
走动，走出建筑，走向建筑旁的阴影。借着室外昏暗街灯的余光，你看见fuze教官转过头来，张了张嘴——  
他们动手了。  
两声闷响，乌兹别克斯坦人高大的身形瞬间向你倾来，却立即不自然地被拗了回去。一个麻袋套上他的头部。完全倒伏在某具躯体上，你的教官双脚也瞬间被人提起，那两具黑影抬起他开始移动。不知谁对你说了一句“跟上”，你有点浑噩地站在原地看那团身影远去。  
你还有一次选择机会。  
但你双膝一软，身体前倾，踉踉跄跄地跟了上去。  
你走进小木屋，关上门。不知道他们从哪里知道这个小破地方的，像是个画室，借着从屋顶吊下的小灯昏暗的黄光可以看见四周散落的画笔颜料。窗帘被死死盖紧，有些有缝隙的地方甚至被堵上棉絮。他们已经准备好了——fuze双手被捆在一起高举过头顶，用一根从屋顶垂下的铁链锁住，灯光透过白衬在他肌肉分明的上体闪烁，几乎有种异样的感觉。随着每一次轻微的移动，铁链相击发出脆响。只有脚尖能触碰到地面，俄罗斯人笨拙地尝试保持平衡，室内一片叮当的杂音。他们刚才下手肯定很重，两道红壑从fuze高高的鼻梁下涌出，早已斑驳地溅在他胸前的白衬上。但那双墨绿色的眼睛，还是那样冷酷而不近人情，微微眯缝着，定格在他前面两个全副武装的高大的身形上。  
其中一个向你走来，交给你一部摄像机。“你明白该怎么做的，”停顿，“别耍花招，不然我们可以让你退出部队前残疾。”  
他们开始了。两个男人一前一后围拢在fuze身边，你听见一记重拳的闷响。摄像机里的教官猛地拱起身子，引来铁链一阵晃动，随即是接连不断的咳嗽。这些声响让你的胃部一阵痉挛，你知道被这两个男人毒打会有多疼。他们没等fuze站直自己的身躯。第二击落在了这位文件签署人的腰侧，让他蜷缩起身体，双脚离地。乌兹别克人口中流出隐忍的闷哼。紧接着是一记足以让人昏眩的上勾拳，直接让教官失去了平衡，像个小饰品一样，脚步在木板地上拖拽。他身后的男人微微把他扶稳，接着腾空跃起用双脚几乎把教官踹到前面人的身上。后者趁势给教官的下巴结结实实来了一拳。巨大的冲力让fuze身形扭曲着向后倒去，你从镜头里可以看见那张平日苍白的面孔此刻愈加苍白，嘴唇微张，牙齿被涌流的鼻血染红——你平时被他们用来泄愤时恐怕也是这个样子吧。但和你不同，你的教官从头到尾几乎一声不吭。  
前面的人抓着fuze的头发把他低垂的头提起，收获了从微肿的眼皮底下流露出的不屑。他将教官的脑袋掰向镜头，嗓音压抑着恶意：“我说，你真的是个明眼的家伙，”一根手指缓缓擦过fuze眼角，抹去因疼痛流出的生理性的泪水，“我们的单兵作战能力评价一直是最优的，就你一个人在我们心理素质评价上全打了不及格。”fuze猛地晃动了一下脑袋企图挣脱他的手，只招致又一记腰侧的重拳，一声呻吟从他齿缝间流出。“我知道我们是恶棍，”你从镜头里可以看见，教官身后那家伙的手不安分地蹭入教官的白衬，从后抚上教官的胸膛。那人的音调逐渐吊诡起来：“但你知道恶棍在被赶出队伍的前夜会做什么吗？”  
那双手狠狠地把握住教官的双乳，大肆搓揉起来。fuze初始没反应过来，毫无克制地喘息了几声，可随即回过神来，把声响锁紧喉底，只有逐渐粗重的鼻息暗示着他不自禁的兴奋。透过早已被汗水湿透的白衬，你看见那双仍带着战术手套的手极其娴熟地上下搓弄，不时用手套最粗糙的部分狠狠擦过已经红肿的乳尖，引起教官不可抑制的一阵震颤。  
“我敢说这家伙平时一定没少做，”那位在身体力行的兴奋地说道，“这身体调教得真的是好——我还没怎么动，他自己已经热得不行了。我敢说他下面已经湿了，妈的我甚至都被他带入状态了——”  
他这评价是不错的。乳尖才被侍弄过几次，教官的眼神已经迷离了，翠绿的琥珀蒙上一层水雾。红潮翻上白皙的面颊，几乎要盖过刚才的血迹。你甚至可以看出教官的身形已经软下来了，微微贴在身后人上。你甚至觉得他是享受的，直到你看见他为了锁住喘息咬破的嘴唇。  
教官前面那人听闻笑了几声，旋即加入了亵渎的行列。同样带着战术手套，那双手摸入了fuze的军裤，引来被侵犯者一阵无望的扭动。望着自己教官眼神愈发的迷离，望着那健美的身躯随那双手每一寸的深入而阵阵颤动——你可以想象到那人是多么恶劣地在教官的臀缝间扣动，挤压，把那小口引得阵阵痉挛，或者是他把握住了教官的壮物吗？教官开始剧烈地颤抖了，甚至松开嘴角任凭喘息四溢，只为用他的俄国口音骂这些人几句脏话。  
这些想法引得你一阵燥热。  
前后两人交换一个眼神，旋即一前一后迅速脱下了教官的裤子，把他的内裤褪到脚踝，引来乌兹别克人一阵结结巴巴的咒骂。可这细碎的言语瞬间被绵长的呻吟所代替，前面那人握住了教官早已挺起的分身，抽动着抚慰起来，另一只手顺势摸向fuze的臀瓣。他一定用手指开始在那抽插了，俄罗斯人健美的身躯难耐地扭动着，下身暴露在镜头中的每一块肌肉都在无法抑制地抽搐。  
你平日只知道这位教官是位冷漠难近，有时候这两个恶棍会说他是个美人（配着下流的笑声），可你的想象力却并没有丰富到脑补出这样一幅香艳的画面。你突然发现自己的下身开始生疼。你不得不松开一只拿着摄像机的手去抚慰自己。  
教官身后的人急急忙忙解开皮带脱下了裤子，巨物一下弹出击打在俄罗斯人的臀上。“把手让开，”他对前面的人低吼着，“我要上了。”  
后者咒骂了一声但乖乖抽离了手，紧接着你看见那人下人一挺，几乎把整段塞进去。试图逃离的教官被前面的人按压回去，终于没有了体面，发出受伤而充满欲望的长鸣，随着身后人的起伏高高低低地吟唱着。侵犯者一边喘气，一边嗤笑起来：“我的天哪，平时你看起来冰清玉洁的，结果是个这样的骚包。彩虹小队这群高傲的家伙，可别都是这种货色——”  
对比起面前两人叫成一片，俄罗斯人身前那位简直有点无所事事。一只手抚慰着fuze的前段，你看见那人不怀好意地转了转眼睛，从身后摸出了自己的战术小刀——  
失去束缚的fuze直接失掉平衡，带着身后的人一起倒下。那人撞在地上瞬间骂成一片，但旋即满意地抽起气来——现在教官是跨坐在他的身上，借着刚刚摔下来的力量，那根深入的肉棒此时更加深入，随着轻微的一次次移动，一下下粗暴的刮过前列腺——乌兹别克斯坦人终于忍不住了，垂下头呜咽着，随着敏感点每次被碾压而抽泣，身体却无力得像个布娃娃，任随身下那人的窜动起伏。始作俑者已经脱下裤子，让自己的器官在镜头前摇晃，同时不坏好意地用双手捧起那颗头颅，让他微微面向摄像机，好叫你录下那些晶莹的泪水，伴着满怀笑意的画外音：“哭什么呢？你不是很爽吗？嗯？我的fuze教官？还是你仍旧不满足？”  
拿着镜头的手猛地一抖，你加快了自己手冲的速率。  
松开头颅，那人抓住fuze的双臂，让它们高高举起。全身疲软的教官分外顺从，直到高举过头顶的手臂把他的身体也从肉刺上带离，他才意识到那人的意图。fuze仰首呜咽着摇头，抽泣着在喉咙间滚过一阵意义不明的乌兹别克语。是在求饶还是刻毒的诅咒？没人知道，摄像机里录下的的只有机械师被狠狠按压下去时猛地向前拱起的身躯，向后仰去的头，翻起的眼白和咧开的嘴角，还有回荡在室内支离破碎、痛苦又充满情欲的长啸。  
fuze的分身终于释放了自己，一道涌流耀眼地闪烁在镜头前。猛然夹紧的穴口也带来了侵犯者的高潮，让fuze刚因自己的释放而无力垂下的头立即因涌入肠壁的炽热再次昂起。  
没被放过。被人带着律动，俄罗斯人只剩下了呻吟的气力。他们的动作震动了这间房子，昏暗的吊灯隐隐绰绰，却足够让你在镜头里看见教官的脸从一边偏向另一边，汗水滴撒，眼神闪烁，满面嫣红，无力加持。原本如受伤孤狼的嚎叫也逐渐收束而有规律起来，逐渐成了一阵阵带着奶音的音律。  
那人再一次释放了。主动地把教官狠狠往下一压，他张大了嘴，发出一声畅快的长叹。你见俄罗斯人双腿夹紧，虽被人举着双臂仍因快感仰面全身颤抖着向后拱起。你看着教官泪水横流的眼角，唇边垂下的舌尖，看着那人从他体内抽离时他震颤的瘫软，看着从他下体流出的白浊——  
你听见自己重重的鼻息，不自觉再次加快。  
俄罗斯人筋疲力尽地想倒下，却被那举着自己双手的人拖动着换了个姿势跪在了地上。另一根炽热的巨棒触到了嘴角。  
“含住它。”一个命令。  
换了另一个人捉住自己的双手吗？Shuhrat被拽着移动，双膝在地上蹭得发痛，直到嘴巴对准了那根硕物。但是彩虹小队的精英别过头去。即使在你的位置，也能清楚地听清那句带着俄国口音的嘶哑的英语：  
“If you dare… put it in…I will …snap it.”  
那人咒骂了一声，狠狠地挥了一巴掌在fuze脸上，几乎把他掀昏在地。你猛地一惊，摄像机摔在了地上。  
你被注意到了。  
那人狠狠地勾了勾嘴角，对你叫到：“过来。”恐惧漫过身躯，你已经能料到接下来会发生什么了。  
可你只能顺从地走过去，把摄像机交到那人手上。你的教官已经被扶起跪好，低着头吃痛地喘息着。  
那件白衬仍旧未脱下，完完全全被汗液与静夜浸湿，透出那白嫩的肌肤与熟透的两点。  
即使在这般恐惧下，这场面仍叫你心头一阵热气上腾。  
“脱裤子。”  
你知道抵抗没有用处，顺从地褪下了自己的裤子。却被自己直接弹射出打到彩虹干员脸上的阳器吓了一跳。薄薄的粘液从顶端流出蹭到了教官的脸颊。他微微抬起头来，平日总流露着一丝不耐烦的眼此刻眼神溃散而盈满泪水。就这么一眼，让你低低地喘息了一声。  
那个恶棍看了一眼你挺立的分身，饶有趣味地拍拍你的肩膀：“你也想要他，不是吗？那给你一个机会……”  
教官被掐着脖子把头抬起。尽管接近虚脱，他仍旧剧烈挣扎着，撕裂的声带发出愤怒的嘶吼，但和禁锢着他的力道相比，他的挣扎无济于事。他的唇触到了你的分身，你全身颤抖起来。  
你想起演习时教官和你偶然在同一个角落，似乎一直不曾关注过你的他冷冷地望着你，掐断通讯，叫你骨头硬一点；  
你想起那两个恶棍把你的枪弄坏时你的无措，你拿着损坏的零件去找教官，他一言不发地为你维修的那个夜晚；  
你想起某个下午猛然撞见教官和他的队友，教官的脸颊通红，呼吸急促。那两人拥抱推搡着进入这个小房子……  
“把你的东西塞进去。”  
你从遐想中回来，望着颤抖起来的教官，呜咽一声摇摇头，恐惧的泪水涌入眼眶。  
“快点！你不是想要他吗？”把教官桎梏住的那人用充满威胁的语气说道，“你不恨他吗？被我们欺负这么久，走了这么远，却被他断尽了后路！你不觉得他可恨吗？”  
“或者，”另一人开口了，“你真的觉得我们不会把你的腿打断吗？”  
你不知道自己喃喃了一句什么，是道歉还是给那两人的咒骂？你只知道自己进去了。  
教官的口分外温暖湿润，那张小巧的嘴在你进去时便自然而然地吸住了你。你的柱头刮过腔壁，深入喉咙，除了舌头不时轻轻舔舐过，你几乎没有遇到任何阻碍。教官在你进去时缩了缩身子，应激性地咳嗽了几声。你分明感觉到那两排牙齿施加了压力，甚至让你担心自己的安危——可是没有下一步了。你的教官彻底屈服了，他无力地跪在地上，任由自己的身体被你玩弄，似乎不再打算作出任何反应。  
你应该是听见抽插的指令了，你律动起来。教官的配合不如说是不配合，随意放置牙齿和舌头一次次成为你进出的羁绊。但你本来已经够硬了，略施蛮力便足以在这张小口进出。温润的口腔，紧致的咽喉——你几乎开始享受起来了。  
一次次被顶进咽喉深处，fuze一次次不适地蜷曲着。你的喘息声越来越大，逐渐盖住了身旁两人的嘲讽和谑笑。你猛地挺进——这次恐怕是最深的地方了——你的教官绝望地呜咽一声，抬起头，那双委屈心碎又冷漠的绿瞳又和你对上了——  
你射了出来。  
尽管立即拔出，你也留了不少在教官嘴里，喷洒到他脸上的似乎让一切更糟糕了。你从教官身边退开。他已经被松开，几乎在你的玩意一离嘴便开始撑在地上干呕，接着无力地昏倒在一边。  
“真是的，都让你们两个爽完了，我什么都没捞到。”你扭过头去，看见那两人正在着衣。  
“看什么，还不赶紧收拾一下走！”其中一人收起摄像机，对你骂道。

在关灯锁门前，你最后望了一眼瘫倒在地的教官，下半身赤裸着，在自己和他人的浊液中蜷缩着，只有胸脯微弱的起伏能证明他的生命。  
他把住了关，没有让这两个恶棍成为士兵去祸害更多的人。  
他自己却倒在了这两个恶棍离开的前夜。  
你转身走开。


End file.
